


Genetic Vipers

by Flosscandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Public Sex, Short one shots of kinktober prompts, Spanking, and other kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: A series of short one shots based off the Kinktober prompts by Sparksreactor on Tumblr, following the Geneticist Moira, and her annoying but hot girlfriend Ashe.





	1. Spanking

"Darling," Moira purred, leaning closer to the albino who she had pinned below her on the couch inside Ashe's office. She had been called here by the infamous gang leader just minutes prior to speak about Deadlock's need of assistance from Talon for some illegal reason or another. However, they didn't get far into their talks, Ashe's foul mouth angering Moira beyond compare, she couldn't help but make the younger woman remember her place in the world.

"You should watch your language around me," Moira continued, leaning down so that her lips barely brushed against Ashe's own as she continued to speak, "keep talking like some sort of uncivilized whore and you'll be treated like one."

Ashe squirmed below Moira, having been straddled by the taller woman who had both of Ashe's wrists pinned above her head, making it nearly impossible for Ashe to free herself. She glared up at the redhead, curling her lip in a snarl.

"Fuckin' try me."

_ SMACK!_

The palm of Moira's hand connected with Ashe's face, the younger woman crying out in surprise. She squirmed in Moira's grip, trying to set herself free as the sharp taste of copper filled her mouth. All Ashe could see were stars due to the strength behind the slap to her face, a hidden side of her quite surprised at the strength Moira seemed to have. 

"Little girls like you need to be taught some manners," Moira spat out, her face all angles as she glared down at the albino woman. Ashe, who could barely see or hear her due to the ringing in her ears, and the stars clouding her vision, just laid there dumbly, much too surprised to even move. 

Moira, with another feat of strength Ashe was amazed at all the same, flipped Ashe over onto her stomach, a hand fisting the locks of pearly white hair. The Irishwoman pushed Ashe's face against the cushion of the couch, her other hand fisting the waist of the albino's jeans, pulling them down and over her perky ass, her red lace panties quickly following suit.

"The fuck ya doing red?" Was all Ashe was able to croak out before the first real strike came, the large palm of Moira's hand coming down hard against the meat of the younger woman's ass. She cried out in pain, trying, and failing, to pull away from the other woman. Moira laughed at that, a deep throaty sound as she bore down once again, littering Ashe's pale ass with handprints that eventually began to meld into one another.

The albino fought back tears welling in her eyes, unsure of what to do as Moira held her over her knee, spanking her ass with every curse spilling from her lips.

"This would be over so much quicker," another brutal hit, the rings and nails on Moira's hand cutting into the sore flesh of Ashe's ass, "If you would behave."

"I'm," Ashe began, choking back a loud sob that threatened to come forth upon Moira sinking her nails into her ass, "I'm behaving! Just- Stop! It fucking hurts! Stop!"

Once again she tried struggling away, clawing at the couch cushion as she squirmed in Moira's tight grip on her. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, her mascara and other make-up smearing due to the liquid. As though suddenly deciding to take pity on her, Moira released her hold but not before giving her one final spank, the noise of it echoing off the walls of the room and Ashe's loud squeal of pain following it most likely bleeding out into the rest of the Deadlock hideout.

The albino managed to pull away, collapsing on the other end of the couch. Her ass was raised in the air, small cuts welling with blood dotting the reddened flesh that would most likely turn black and blue within the coming days. Not only that, but Ashe's pussy was dripping, a thin layer of slick coating the insides of her thighs.

"Well, it looks like someone enjoyed herself."


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira brings Ashe to a lovely party

"Do try to be on your best behavior, this is an important charity event for Oasis, " Moira said, opening the car door for Ashe to step out of. The latter shrugged, adjusting the mink scarf she had around her neck. She was dressed in a revealing pink dress, a slit running up her left thigh just barely stopping before her lace panties were revealed and there being no straps on the dress. Her breasts, no matter how small they were, almost appeared to be straining against the tightly fitting fabric.

She was a stark contrast to Moira's own black suit.

Ashe flashed the taller woman a grin, wrapping her arms around Moira's as she leaned into her.

"Don't worry, _mistress_, I'll be on my best behavior."

Moira rolled her eyes, leading her date into the Oasis Ministry building. The rooms were packed full of people, all either dancing to the classical music being played by the on stage Omnic band, or chatting about their own academic progress. Further to the front there was a large table with gold plated name tags for the Ministers and their plus one's. 

Moira brought Ashe over to the table, holding out the chair for her and allowing her to sit. The Irishwoman quickly followed, giving a strained grin to her colleagues who immediately immersed her into their studious conversations. Ashe, for the most part, stayed silent, not having any input for the scientists sitting at the table.

As though growing bored she sighed, leaning over to rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Her hand came to rest on Moira's thigh, close to the other woman's hip.

"Ashe," Moira warned, no longer focusing on the academic conversations around her.

"I'm bored," Ashe murmured, "and I know you wore one of your thickest pieces tonight," she continued, reaching up to Moira's crotch so that she could cup the sizable bulge from her girlfriends silicon strap-on. Moira glared over at her, turning back around to continue her conversation with a fellow minister.

The albino whined in frustration, her skin crawling with a desire to do something other than sit and look pretty. Her hand continued to stroke along Moira's thigh, occasionally coming up to give the strap-on a firm squeeze as though Moira could feel it.

"Darling," she purred, breath tickling the other woman's ear, "Can't you humor me? Why wont you fuck me?"

"Ashe," Moira growled out, her eyes flicking over to her plus one before returning back to her conversation.

"Aw but _mommy_, wouldn't that be so much more fun than being here around all these stuffy old people? Getting to ruin my pussy?"

Moira's hand shot down to grab hold of Ashe's own, stopping her from reaching into the former's black slacks. Ashe huffed, crinkling her nose in annoyance.

"I know how much you like to ruin me. You adore fucking my pussy until I'm bent over sobbing. C'mon babe, you wore this here for this exact reason. Humor me."

The Irishwoman refused to look at her, a soft blush dusting her cheeks. She reached forward to take a sip from her champagne, motioning with her free hand to Ashe's own sparkling glass. The albino grinned, daintily grabbing hold of the stem of the glass, lifting it up to take her own drink, some of the liquid overflowing and spilling onto her bare chest.

"Oh dear," Ashe purred out, looking over at Moira with lidded eyes, "looks like I've gotten all _wet_. Is mommy goin' to punish me?"

She could see how Moira's jaw twitched as she ground her teeth together, trying her best not to appear all too angry. With a deep breath and a visible swallow she stood, grabbing hold of Ashe's arm and yanking her away from the crowded table with her.

"Oh? Gonna finally fuck me like you promised earlier?" Ashe asked, a large grin spreading across her features as she was manhandled into the bathroom of the fancy Gala.

As soon as they entered the bathroom, Moira pushed her up against the wall, breath tickling the albino's neck. Ashe groaned upon feeling Moira's hips cant forward, the length of her strap-on pressing teasingly against her ass.

"Oh baby girl, if I fucked you the way I wanted to, everyone would know what was going on, " with that, Moira reached forward to squeeze Ashe's breasts, the fabric of her dress damp with campaign as she kneaded them, pulling gasps from her girlfriends lips. All too soon, the redhead pulled away, not before giving a firm tug against Ashe's perky nipples. 

"Get cleaned up, I'll be giving a speech soon."

Moira turned on her heel and left, her girlfriend still up against the wall panting with her legs spread wide as though hoping that she would return and spread her cunt open with her large cock, saying that she was just bluffing, and wouldn't leave her baby girl without giving her what she wanted.

But Moira wouldn't return. Ashe knew that much.


	3. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Dirty Talk! Reminder all these fics are about 500 words, give or take any so I apologize for how rushed they appear.

Ashe was so fucking pissed off at her girlfriend. She was bored. Moira was wearing one of her favorite strap-ons. It only made sense that they fucked at this prissy ass Gala that Ashe wasn't allowed to do anything at. She couldn't speak to the Ministers without them asking about how she met Moira; she couldn't say Talon now could she? Or they would ask her what she did in her life, luckily that was fairly easy to tiptoe around, saying that she was the boss at a weapons company which wasn't necessarily false, but not true either.

It was another hour into the party did Ashe return to the bathroom, having not seen Moira for the last thirty or so odd minutes. Her lipstick was beginning to wear off, and her hair was beginning to frizzle, so she needed a small touch up. 

The bathroom was once again, eerily empty, as though the people outside the titled room weren't human with basic bodily functions. Ashe laughed at herself inaudibly at that thought, pulling out her red lipstick and leaning toward the mirror. As soon as she did so, the bathroom door opened, the albino paying no attention as she fixed her plush red lips.

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding."

Ashe barely glanced up, noticing how Moira was standing behind her with her arms crossed.

"Hiding? I've been trying to find you all night," Ashe countered, pressing her lips together and making a loud popping noise as she settled her lipstick. There was a sound of a zipper, and Ashe felt the corners of her mouth twitch with a grin, looking at Moira through the mirror.

"I think I've decided to take pity on you," Moira replied, a large hand coming up to pull aside Ashe's dress and lace panties. The latter shuddered upon feeling the bulbous tip of one of her favorite models Moira owned pressing up against her cunt. She stretched out farther against the countersink, wiggling her hips in response.

Moira wasted no time pushing the strapon as far as it could go into Ashe's modestly wet cunt. Lube would have been preferable for this endeavor, but getting wet enough to take the entire fat length of Moira's dick wouldn't be too difficult.

With that, Ashe reached down between her legs, fingers brushing against white curls until the pads pressed against her clit. She moaned loudly, eyes fluttering as she stared at herself in the mirror. Moira was beginning to pick up her pace, fucking Ashe with vigor even with the few inches she could fit into the latter's pussy.

After circling her clit a few times, Ashe's pussy was beginning to drip, Moira being able to fit more and more of her toy inside of her girlfriend. Ashe arched her back, pinching her clit as Moira pounded her into the bathroom countertop, anyone from the Gala being able to walk in on them at any time. Ashe fucking loved it. Almost as much as she loved how her girlfriend's strapon hit all the right places inside her.

"Fuck! Moira, you're so good..." Ashe managed to grunt out, feeling the blunt tip of the silicone dick pressing against her G-spot. 

"Good enough that you're going to cum so soon?" Moira asked, pressing her hips flush against Ashe's ass, making sure to grind the toy into that one spot inside of the albino. That earned her a loud caterwaul of pleasure, Ashe's cunt squeezing onto her purple cock like a lifeline.

"Y-yes! Yes! I'm gonna cum! Just- Don't stop!" Ashe cried out, pushing her hips back against Moira's sending herself into a mindblowing orgasm. Her pussy clenched, a rush of fluids dripping down her thigh. Her limbs slowly felt like they were becoming jelly, and Ashe's vision couldn't focus enough to look at herself in the wall-length mirror.

"Good girl. Maybe next time, you should try and keep quiet, least we have an audience, " Moira said, slowly easing herself out of her girlfriends pussy, watching as more wetness continued to drip down her thigh.


	4. Bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe gets a lovely facial from her gang members under Moira's watch

Ashe was going to fucking kill her. That person being her horrible girlfriend Moira O'Deorain to be exact. She was angry beyond belief, finding herself betrayed and utterly humiliated by the Irishwoman. Not only was she going go kill Moira, but even half her fucking gang.

As soon as she could get out of the rope she was tied up in.

In front of Ashe was the large majority of her gang members, cocks of varying sizes and lengths being stroked just inches away from her face. Occasionally someone would grow bold enough to fuck their leader's mouth, Ashe gagging and choking around their dick while the rest of her gang members masturbated to the sight before them.

She couldn't bite down even if she wanted to, a large spider gag holding her mouth open, stretched enough to leave a twinge of pain in her lower jaw. 

Ashe knew this was going to happen, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling humiliated in front of her gang. Moira right behind her, pounding her pussy with her obscenely large length—who knew someone so lanky was packing such a large dick? And Moira was good with it too, hitting all the right places within the albino woman without much issue; it was all Ashe could ask for from a hot girl.

She clenched down around her girlfriends' dick, tongue lolling out of her mouth as one of her lackeys fucked it with earnest. She was going to cum, squeezing her thighs together a bit tighter, feeling how Moira's nails sunk into her ass with every harsh thrust. Fuck she loved it so much.

She wanted to warn the woman behind her, finding it impossible to even make a sound resembling any kind of word with the spider gag and one of her gang members occupying the vast majority of her mouth.

"Shit," the gang member groaned out, looking up at Moira, "may I?"

That had Ashe's blood begin to boil. She was the one in charge, not Moira! He should be asking her for permission for whatever he was about to do. She glared up at him, mascara smeared with sweat and tears.

"Go ahead. In fact she would love it if all of you were involved with it."

Suddenly it felt as though everyone was closing in on her, Ashe's heart rate picking up at being so completely surrounded. It was as though a switch went off in her head, realization and horror overtaking her features. She wanted to struggle, pull away and rip out the gag keeping her mouth open, grab her rifle and threaten everyone here. But she couldn't budge. She wouldn't budge. If this is what Moira wanted for her, then she would gladly take it.

It wasn't even a few seconds later did the one lackey who had been face fucking her with earnest cum, his sticky semi-transparent seed spilling uselessly over Ashe's face. She had to fight back a grimace of discomfort as some of his load landed on her lulling tongue, his taste vastly different then Moira's own addicting one.

His cock continued to twitch, cumming all over his boss's face, setting off a near chain reaction as the rest of the gang members began to cum. They pushed and shoved one another, trying to coat Ashe's face with as much as their own seed as possible. A few of the younger, more greedy members of Ashe's posse ended up pushing to the back of her throat, emptying themselves down her esophagus while the others spilled uselessly on her face, some of them missing and their cum getting caught in her white locks.

Ashe squeezed her eyes shut at the onslaught of cum, trying not to gag at the unpleasant taste. Moira was still fucking Ashe's pussy, possibly being the only one who still hadn't cum as of yet.

"Such a good girl," Moira cooed, rubbing tiny circles against the young girls hips, "you've done so well for everyone..."


	5. Humiliation

Ashe probably shouldn't have agreed to this. To be stripped down naked by the Talon council member in the office located deep within the belly of the Talon headquarters. She had just came here for a business talk with Akande, but he had been out and unable to meet her.

His valet, however, lead her down to one of the other leaders of Talon, a tall lanky woman by the name of Moira. The valet was quick to leave her, stinking of fear as the two women began to chat about possible deals for Deadlock to acquire assistance from Talon and vice versa whenever they wanted.

Their talks soon began to take a more personal turn, and before she knew it, Ashe was sitting on Moira's lap, completely undressed. Moira still wore her Talon uniform, long nails trailing down the expanse of Ashe's bear back.

"Allow me to show you a good time."

And Ashe wanted to be shown a good time. Hurriedly agreeing to whatever Moira asked of her without thinking ahead.

Her hands were quickly locked behind her back by steel heavy-duty handcuffs, the kind that security members would carry around for arrests. They were followed by Moira's tie wrapped around her head, cutting off her vision. Ashe assumed Moira was finished by then, getting ready to fuck her after digging around through her desk.

Oh, how wrong the leader of Deadlock was.

Something thick with a bit of weight was wrapped around Ashe's throat, biting into her skin as Moira tightened the pure leather collar. Ashe struggled then, hearing a clicking noise and being dragged to her feet by some kind of leash.

"Darling," Moira purred, "You should see yourself right now."

Ashe had to fight off a retort that she knew would get her in vastly more trouble than she was in now. Keeping her mouth shut was hard, but it was even harder not to shudder and shake under Moira's scrutinizing gaze—even if she couldn't see her.

It wasn't long before Moira was tugging on the leash again, forcing Ashe to follow the older woman. It seemed like a small walk, a little strut around the room so that Moira could determine Ashe's obedience. But the latter winced upon hearing a click of a metal doorknob, followed by the creaking sound of a door opening.

"Come along, pet," Moira purred, taking a tighter hold on the leash to pull the other woman out after her. Ashe gasped, stumbling over her own feet as the shag carpet transferred over to cold tiles. She didn't even have to be able to see for her to know where she was; out in the Talon base hallways, where many a guard roamed free.

She squeezed her thighs together, trying to make herself look as small as possible as Moira pulled her along after her. Her heart was beating erratically, and shame made her stomach churn as she was lead down the hall. Occasionally Moira would stop, allowing Ashe to stand completely nude in the freezing hallway as some hands reached out to touch her.

Due to the cold of the base, her nipples were erect, poking out proudly from her modestly sized breasts. She sucked in a sharp gasp as she felt two large fingers pinch and roll the sensitive bundles of flesh, trying to pull herself away. 

She felt horrible the more she pranced along by Moira as though she was nothing more than a show dog performing for some judges. She wanted to yell at Moira, to tell her to take off the leash and collar, and allow her to get dressed once again. But she stayed quiet, fear coating her mind as she thought of what this woman could do to her.

"Ah Akande," Moira began to speak, Ashe's ears twitching upon hearing the name of the man she was originally supposed to meet, "do you like my new pet?"

Ashe stayed as quiet as possible, holding her breath as she felt someone move around her, large hands reaching out to inspect her body.

"I'm glad that I sent her your way. You do a lovely job of making nearly anyone obedient," Akande "Doomfist" said, his voice deep and rough as he checked out Ashe. She shivered, her stomach churning in complete and utter humiliation.

"Why thank you, she's been such a doll for the guards and I. So easy to play with too," there was a small pause, Ashe's skin crawling at the quietness, "would you like to see?"

"I would very much enjoy so."

And before she knew it, Ashe was being pulled forward, heart racing and palms sweaty as she landed in the grip of someone large and strong, Doomfist leaning down to whisper in her ear, 

"We're going to have some fun with you."


	6. Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love abusing creampie kinks to be impregnation...

Ashe didn't always worry about the future of Deadlock. She was a kind of gal to live in the moment, not in the future. So when Talon appeared on her metaphorical doorstep, she only thought of shooting now, talking later. She didn't even expect for Deadlock to lose in a shootout against Talon, let alone for them to be forced into negotiations with the terrorist organization.

"So, if you were to die, who would take over Deadlock?" Moira asked, cocking her head as she looked over at Ashe, "because I assume you are in life and death situations nearly daily, it would be a pity if an asset of ours died so soon."

Ashe rolled her eyes at that, but actively trying to think about who would take over Deadlock if she were gone. She didn't trust her gang members enough to take over for her, which she noted, was probably bad.

"B.O.B will take over for me," Ashe said matter-of-factly.

"He can't even talk. I was hoping for someone with flesh and blood."

Ashe frowned, looking down at her hands in her lap. If it couldn't be B.O.B, than who could take over for her? Maybe... That person didn't have to exist as of right now?

"I guess if I ever have a kid, they'll take over for me."

"Oh? I do hope you aren't planning on having a child with one of your little lackeys. They all appear not to have even half a brain."

Ashe snorted at that, a small smile gracing her features, "God no! But maybe with a hot Talon member so that my kid could be between Deadlock and Talon," Ashe continued, looking at Moira with a smirk, "they also gotta be smart too. Maybe have a Ph.D..."

"Caledonia are you implying what I think you are?" Moira asked, a faint blush barely visible on her cheeks.

"Perhaps."

\----

The leader of the Deadlock gang was moaning uncontrollably, bent over the large cedar desk inside of Moira's office. Her head was pressed down into the wood of it, one of her own hands rubbing her clit with vigor. She was so fucking wet, and Moira was so fucking big, the stretch near painful as she filled her up with every thrust inward.

"Yes," Ashe hissed out through clenched teeth, clenching down tightly around Moira, as though not wanting her to even leave her dripping cunt for a second, "give it to me. Fucking give me all of you."

Moira panted behind her, balls churning as she tried to hold herself off from cumming inside the white-haired woman. She needed to last, just a little bit longer, and soon she'll be able to empty herself inside Ashe. 

She groaned, feeling how tightly Ashe was wrapped around her, both hands gripping onto her ass. Below her Ashe rubbed against her clit, hips jerking with every harsh press. Her voice was becoming high pitched and needy, slick dripping from her cunt, staining her thighs and the floor below her.

"I'm afraid I will not last long, " Moira grunted out, feeling copious amounts of pre drip from her tip, almost feeling like she had just cum. But her balls still churned, silently begging for release as she rutted into Ashe all the deeper.

"Then don't last," Ashe replied, eyes half-lidded as she fucked herself on Moira's dick, "fill me up and make me a mama."

Moira could hardly resist, as soon as those words had left Ashe's lips, her cock burst. Ropes of hot cum painting the inside of Ashe's cunt. She pushed forward, making sure she was lodged as deep as she could possibly be so that her cum could flood Ashe's womb, impregnating her with a child to be born of Talon and Deadlock's compromise.

"Shit," Ashe groaned out, arching her back as Moira continued to fill and fill her until cum started to leak out from around Moira's cock lodged deep within her pussy, "you sure are good at your job..."


	7. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got creampie and size difference mixed up, so this chapter was supposed to be yesterday, while yesterdays was supposed to be todays... Oh well

"Look at you. So small, so cute..." Moira murmured, her long nails gently tracing along Ashe's length. The latter grunted in response, eyebrows furrowed as she tried speaking back.

"Small? I'm fuckin' average, dumbass. Not all of us can be as gifted as you," Ashe replied, forcing her hips to be still as Moira stroked her. 

The Irishwoman laughed, tilting her head back with her deep bellied laughter shaking her body. Her grip on Ashe's dick became all the tighter, Ashe squirming uncomfortably at the sudden increase of pressure.

"I suppose so. Not all of use can have a good eight inches and know how to use it too."

Moira let go of Ashe's dick, watching it bob back in place. A small bead of cum was welling from the other woman's uncircumcised cock, threatening to spill. Moira was half tempted to reach out and wipe it away, but she would have all the time in the world for that later. Instead, she grabbed hold of her own dick, her large hands still barely being able to wrap around half of it.

She held herself up, large and proud with an uncircumcised head just like Ashe. Keeping one hand on her dick, she reached out to grab hold of Ashe's, pushing their hips together until their balls and lengths were flushed with one another's.

There was a good three-inch difference between the two women, Ashe trying to turn her head away in shame of it all. She knew she wasn't exactly the biggest person out there, but to encounter someone who virtually was, was something else entirely. Moira continued to coo sweetly, moving to grip both of their dicks at the same time with one hand. That made it easier for her to stroke Ashe and herself at the same time, watching as with every pump their foreskin moved ever so slightly.

"How lovely you are. So small, so cute..." Moira groaned out, pushing her hips up as she jerked herself and Ashe off. Ashe whimpered in response, trying to close her legs, self-conscious over the size difference between the two. But Moira held fast, keeping one of Ashe's legs pinned to the bed with her free hand.

"Why so shy? You were bragging earlier about having a big dick and knowing how to use it too. A pity you lied."

Ashe bit her bottom lip, legs shaking as she tried to fight off her impending climax. Moira's hand had collected a mixture of their precum, making it easier for her to fuck herself and Ashe. 

The gang leader groaned, allowing her head to roll back as she came. A small spurt of cum shooting out from her cock's tip, her body shaking in response. Moira appeared to be laughing, her nails tracing the sensitive slit of Ashe's dick.

"One tiny little spurt was all you could manage?" Moira asked, watching how Ashe's cock softened to an unimpressive two inches, looking absolutely pathetic next to her own erect length, "I was hoping for more."

Ashe cracked open one of her eyes, barely managing to glare up at the redhead.

"Oh piss off."


	8. Latex

It's always a sight to see Moira this way. How she towers over the people around her, especially the people on their knees, gracing them with a look that meant she couldn't care less. Ashe was one such person at the moment, arms tied behind her back with a leather belt she had to wonder where Moira got it from.

In front of her stood the tall redhead, her dress shirt haphazardly unbuttoned to reveal the beginnings of her breasts. She glanced at Ashe coldly, a pair of reading glasses perched atop her nose. Silently, she turned away, sitting back down against a plush seat. 

Ashe couldn't hide the way her throat bobbed as she swallowed, arousal burning in her gut as she started between Moira's spread legs. The Irishwoman had chosen to wear latex pants for their so-called meeting. The latex stuck to Moira's long and slender legs like a second set of skin, and Ashe knew she was falling head over heels for this woman once again.

But that wasn't the only interesting part of Moira's attire. Her pants, clinging to her legs like they were, had ended up clinging to a slowly growing bulge in the crotch of them. Ashe desperately wanted to position herself between the other woman's legs and lick along the protruding length. She was allowed to at least do the former as Moira beckoned her over to her with a simple finger movement. 

Ashe squirmed forward the best she could, moving closer until she was inches away from the obscene bulge in Moira's latex pants. She could see the curvature of her balls, and the veins lining her erect length. Knowing she would be punished, but being unable to resist, Ashe pushed her face forward, rubbing her cheek against Moira's erection.

Her eyes fluttered shut, breathing in her girlfriend's musk. She wanted the scent to stick to her, to have everyone around her know just who she belonged to.

It came as a surprise to Ashe when Moira didn't push her off, instead wrapping her fingers in Ashe's locks, tugging the latter closer to her erection.

Ashe moaned appreciatively, placing open-mouthed kisses over the latex covered cock. She could still smell it, still feel how it throbbed beneath her lips. As though she couldn't control herself, Ashe ran her tongue out and up the warm length, earning her a muffled groan from her mistress. 

"You're amazing," Ashe slurred out, as though drunk on the presence of Moira's dick, "I want to be with you forever..."

Moira laughed, pushing Ashe's face even closer yo her hard-on, grinding up against her.

"Oh darling, how easily we can make that happen..."


	9. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta get off by choking someone to the brink of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I was working on assignments for my classes and fell asleep after writing only ten words...

Nothing got Moira wetter than having someone be completely at her mercy. Not just in a sexual sense, but also in a life-or-death situation. Watching how a person's final breathes grew labored, how their eyes seemed to gloss over... She always had to press her thighs together to quell her arousal.

She knew it was fucked up. And she had heard McCree make unknowing remarks about her getting off on the pain and suffering of others. She would just send a glare his way, and he'd shut up for the rest of whatever mission they were on. But he was right, Moira did get off on watching people be in pain and come close to knocking on the grim reapers doorstep.

She had eventually confided to a few sexual partners about it. Most of them looking at her in disgust and barely masked fear. Others, only enough to count on one hand, would except that into their sex lives, allowing Moira to do whatever she wanted to them. 

Such was the ideals of one of her partners now, a southern gang leader by the name of Ashe. It was humorous to Moira to see a gang leader such as her be so submissive, but she knew not to bring it up. Although she was vastly more dangerous than the young gunslinger, she liked to play the part of someone who wasn't.

However, this wasn't the case at the moment. Moira had Ashe pinned beneath her, long legs straddling the younger girl's waist. Her hands were tightly wrapped around her throat, thumbs tipped with sharp nails pricking into Ashe's jugular.

The girl below her was breathing heavily, raspy breaths barely able to escape from her nearly closed-off throat. Below her, Moira could feel how Ashe's pulse was beating rapidly, how her eyes dilated in fear. She had to hold back a moan, feeling her clit throb as she looked down at Ashe's utterly helpless expression.

"Fuck you really should submit more," Moira purred out, her own voice wavering with arousal. She pushed her hips against Ashe's, grinding her cunt down against the other woman's leg and the seam of her pants. 

Ashe couldn't respond, her eyes fluttering and hands weakly coming up to claw at Moira. She was trying to struggle, Moira realized, but the Irishwoman's grip was tight, and Ashe had very little oxygen running through her bloodstream, making her weaker than she normally was.

Moira allowed a breathy moan to escape her mouth, rutting hard against Ashe's legs. Her grip on the Deadlock leader's neck tightened, Ashe's eyes widening in surprise as she tried to move her mouth, not a single sound coming out. Moira leaned back, tilting her head as she chased her pleasure, feeling how Ashe was switching beneath her, trying to push her off.

"Just a little more," Moira said, ever so slightly loosening her grip, "Just hold out a little more baby girl."

She groaned, feeling the pressure in her abdomen increase. She felt like she was going to burst, teetering on the edge of her orgasm. A pathetic whimper from Ashe was what sent her over, grunting as she finally came. A small trickle of fluids leaked from her pussy, still grinding on her partner's thigh.

By now she has released her grip around Ashe's neck, the latter gasping in lungfuls of the air she so desperately needed. Moira stepped off from her straddled position on Ashe, feeling how her legs felt just a bit wobbly, and how her hands ached from the tight grip she had around Ashe's throat.

She would give the other girl some time to recover before going again. It was the least she could do.


	10. Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edging? Orgasm denial/control? Same thing

Moira was hunched over at her desk, mulling over a stack of papers before her. To the untrained eye, she looked hard at work, unable to be disturbed, but that was anything but it. 

She was just pretending to look over the papers before her (although a few of them _did_ catch her attention, prompting a quick skim-over). Her actual attention belonged to the figure off to her side, tied up with rope against the wall.

Moira couldn't help but grin to herself, reaching into her pants pocket to thumb a small controller, the woman to her side crying out in pleasure as a faint buzzing noise filled the room.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Moira asked, barely turning her head to look over at Ashe. The latter whimpered in response, hips bucking forward as she tried to grind against the bullet vibrator taped to her clit.

Moira turned back to examine the papers before her, listening to how Ashe whimpered and moaned. If she kept it up she was going to have to-

"Please!" Ashe rasped out, her voice dripping with need, "Please let me cum!"

Moira let out an exaggerated sigh, hand reaching back into her pocket to turn off the vibrator. That tore a horrible sob from Ashe's lips as the buzzing went quiet. Moira could see how she struggled against the rope she was tied up with, teeth biting into her plump bottom lip.

"You can cum when you are able to follow orders," Moira stated.

Moira could hear how Ashe cried out indignantly, how she pulled against her bonds. It was so pleasing to know she had her at the edge like this after only a few minutes of the vibrator being active on it's lowest setting on her clit. A cruel smile spread across Moira's features, and before Ashe knew it, the bullet vibe had been turned on, a scream leaving the American girl's lips.

Now, Moira turned to face Ashe, watching how she struggled and bit her bottom lip, leaving indents that would surely scab over in the next couple of days. Ashe shamelessly humped against thin air, needing more pressure on her clit. Her whole body was shaking, breaths leaving her in harsh gasps.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck," Ashe repeated, her eyes squeezing shut. Moira laughed at that, watching the other woman's entire body tense up. She had been with Ashe long enough to know the telltale signs of her reaching her peak; how she clenched her jaw and other muscles, how she slowly began to lose her ability of coherent speech, and how tight her cunt would get, wrapped around just two fingers inside of her.

"Please lemme cum. Please, please, please," Ashe sobbed, large tears welling in her eyes as she chased after her release. She looked so desperate, and Moira couldn't help but feel her own pang of arousal by looking at her.

Reaching up, Moira placed her pointer finger on her chin, looking over at Ashe contemplatively. She watched her shiver and shake, watched her plead with her tear-filled eyes, watched her mouth words that she couldn't find the ability to speak.

"No," and with that, the vibrator was suddenly turned off, earning a high pitched wail (that would've done a banshee proud) from Ashe. 

"Please! Please ma'am! Let me cum!"

But Moira held her ground. She would until she had Ashe on the verge of breaking, and she knew the cowgirl could continue on for a bit longer, knowing that at the end she will obtain her release many times over until she is begging for Moira to stop.


	11. S&M

Ashe's hands shot below her pants in a heartbeat, arousal burning her lower belly as Moira stood over her. The taller woman, had a harsh grip on a whip, the leather of it buttered so that it was silky smooth. The albino's shirt had been hastily ripped off, leaving her chest bare to the world around her.

Her jeans and the lacy thong she occasionally wore were the only items on her person, leaving her vulnerable to most of Moira's whims. Especially with how her back was open... How the skin there was unmarred and unblemished... Perfect for someone as sadistic as Moira to mark.

Ashe bit her bottom lip, tearing her gaze away from Moira to look at the fuzzy, carpeted ground. She shifted against it, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Okay," Ashe breathed, "Do your worst."

Immediately after the words left her mouth, she winced, but nothing happened. She sat there cringing for a moment, slowly allowing her body to relax from it's tensed position.

There was a loud crack, Ashe heard it before she even felt it, as the whip snapped against the air, tip landing on one of Ashe's shoulder blades. Pain bloomed across her back, signals racing up to her brain, causing her to cry out. Her nails dug into the carpet, her teeth grinding together, eyes squeezed shut.

Another crack followed by another cry. Ashe trying hard to keep her position to allow for minimal damage from the whip biting into her skin. Still, she couldn't help but lean forward, gripping her sides, nails sinking into her skin. There was so much pain... Almost too much. But she loved it, feeling how her erection strained against her pants, beads of precum rolling from the tip and staining her pretty thong and jeans.

"Pathetic, " Moira hissed out, her foot coming to press on the growing bulge in Ashe's pants. The latter groaned, eyelashes fluttering at the sudden added pressure against her dick. 

Moira trailed the tip of her foot up from Ashe's cock, coming to rest the flat of it on her stomach. With a bit of added forced, Ashe was forced onto her back, stars blooming behind her eyes as the deep welts from the whipping pressed into the carpet. A low whimper left her lips, more pre flowing freely from her cock due to the somehow pleasurable searing pain.

Ashe, although knowing it was a bad idea, squirmed underneath the Irishwoman's shoe. The welts lining her back on fore as she ground them into the floor. Moira laughed at this, bringing her foot down to once again rest atop the decently sized bulge in Ashe's pants.

The latter rocked her hips up, feeling how hot tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't tell if it was from the oh-so-lovely pain or the shoe pressed against her dick, but she fucking loved it. She loved it so much that all it took was a couple more passes of Moira's foot over her bulging cock to cum, small spurts of it leaving her cock and staining her panties and jeans. 

She bit the inside of her cheek, hands tangling within the carpet fibers. Moira was quick to withdraw as she came, the Geneticist staring down at her in disgust. 

Waiting for Ashe to finish so she could punish her once again.


	12. Master and Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some questionable content here folx

Ashe was hard at work, dressed in the frilliest French maid dress imaginable, complete with a feather duster, making sure the entirety of Moira's apartment had been cleaned. The Geneticist needed someone to look after her home while she was away for long periods at a time, whether it be at the lab or at a conference overseas. So she had hired Ashe, though the younger woman considered it to be more like a purchase—her parents being so unable to deal with her that they decided to sell her off to whoever wanted to try taming a wild child, and make her their wife.

Moira wasn't the only offer they had, but by far she was the most trustworthy of all potential 'suitors' as her parents called them. Ashe fucking hated it when Moira came to meet her and take her home, but after extensive punishment and near cruel treatment, she finally broke.

Now she did Moira's bidding to avoid any punishment. The most she was allowed to do was scowl, sometimes even being allowed to backtalk when Moira felt particularly nice. Her chores involved cleaning the house, doing the dishes and laundry. But never cook. Moira was the one who preferred to cook (and after the first time of Ashe trying to cook dinner, promptly setting off the smoke alarms, she had been banned from the activity since).

Ashe, in her place in the living room, could hear the apartment door open with a click, the sound of footsteps coming ever so closer until she could feel the hardened eyes belonging to Moira on her back. She froze like a deer in headlights, although she couldn't yet see the woman who 'owned' her. 

"Hmm, I see you've been cleaning."

The albino bit back a retort, teeth chewing into her cheek.

"But your work here is abysmal," Moira continued, stepping forward until she was inches away from Ashe, "You've hardly cleaned anything since I left over ten hours ago."

Once again Ashe had to hold back a snarky reply. Moira damn well knew the house was spotless, Ashe was cleaning already cleaned surfaces nearly daily, there being no time for any dust or dirt to take hold in the apartment.

"Do you need to be taught a lesson?"

Finally, Ashe was allowed to speak, a meek "no ma'am" leaving her lips. She still didn't allow herself to turn around, her heart pounding in her chest as Moira's hand came to wrap around her neck.

"On your knees."

Ashe dropped like a rock, knees hitting the wooden floor with a loud thump. She shuffled around, still not looking up at Moira, instead, she focused her attention on the faint bulge outlined by her Master's slacks. This had happened many times in the past, Ashe finding it being too degrading along with her general unwillingness of this action that Moira made sure to fuck out of her.

Moira's hands unzipped her dress pants, reaching in to pull out her large cock from her boxers. The fly of her pants split even further as she let go of her thick cock, letting it bob in the air just inches from Ashe's face.

"I think you need a lesson on cleaning, once again," Ashe grimaced, knowing what was coming next, "now lick."

The albino couldn't do anything else but oblige, keeping her hands to her side as she dragged her slick tongue up Moira's hardened cock. Above her, the redhead groaned, barely audible but Ashe had gotten used to picking up near-silent cues from the other woman. She dragged her tongue along her Master's cock, licking it from base to tip like one would with an ice cream cone, slurping against it nearly every pass. 

She wasn't allowed to take it into her mouth just yet. That was after she had gotten Moira's cock all 'clean', otherwise, she would be punished once again. Drool spilled down Ashe's chin, eyes crossed as she continued to lap at the dick in front of her, occasionally letting her tongue swirl against the uncircumcised head, tasting the bitter flavor of her Master's cum.

"Good girl," Moira purred, "You're finally learning to be the perfect little housewife for me." Ashe wanted to object, but she knew it was unwise to, instead she continued to tend to her owner's cock, feeling the seeds of arousal grow in her lower abdomen. 

"Make me cum and I'll give you a little treat later tonight, hm? I know you can't resist having my cum filling up your womb and keeping you warm all night."

Ashe doubled down on licking Moira's cock, pussy dripping upon hearing the other woman's promise that she hoped she would keep.


	13. Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special, just mainly some doctor-patient roleplay

Moira nearly laughed when she stepped into her apartment study, her girlfriend sitting on the large desk toward a corner of it. She was wearing Moira's lab coat, a pair of Moira's reading glasses perched over her nose. Ashe held a clipboard in her hands, thighs covering in lace stockings crossed over one another.

"Hello Doctor O'Deorain, here for a check-up?"

The Irishwoman bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing, seeing how Ashe leaned forward to reveal her cleavage, showing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the lab coat. But while she kept from laughing, she looked at her desk Ashe sat atop, noticing how a few disposable specula were out in the open.

"No need to be shy," Ashe continued with a smirk, "Come, sit down. I do believe you're in need of a prostate exam today."

Moira cocked her head to the side before replying, "And where would you like me to sit, _Doctor_?"

Ashe slid off from the desk, giving it a pat. Moira rolled her eyes, coming up to sit on it. Ashe reached over to grab the specula, giving Moira a quick once over.

"You're gonna need to take your pants off for this hun. And roll over onto your belly."

Moira was so close to telling Ashe that this wasn't how a prostate exam was supposed to go, but she wasn't going to ruin this for her. Yet. So she obliged, unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down and off, her boxers quickly following suit. 

She shivered as the cold air of her study hit her flaccid dick, quickly deciding to roll over onto her stomach before it got any colder. Once she had rolled over, she could hear Ashe pad up to the desk, her girlfriend's hands coming to rest on her ass. Moira had to suppress a shudder, feeling how Ashe spread her ass with her gloved figures, the sound of a bottle popping open, and freezing cold lube being guided over her.

"Now _Doctor_, isn't that a bit unprofessional?" Moira asked with humor in her voice, turning her head to the side to watch how Ashe slicked up the speculum with lube, "I highly doubt you need that for this process."

"It's a new practice," Ashe replied, "I'll need it to do your exam."

And with that, Ashe began to press the plastic speculum against Moira's ass, the Irishwoman biting her lower lip in suspense. She knew she was tight, preferring to be the one doing the fucking instead of being the one getting fucked. But sometimes Ashe wanted to be in charge, and at times like these, Moira had to face the crushing reality that she wasn't exactly made to submit.

Her cock twitched underneath her weight, ass clenching around the plastic intrusion as each inch slowly sunk into her. 

"Deep breathes," Ashe said, splaying her hand across the small of Moira's back, "and we'll be done with this soon."

As emphasis, she wiggled the speculum inside Moira's ass, the latter moaning softly in response. By the time most of the plastic item had found its way inside Moira's ass, her cock had become fully erect, rolling drops of precum dripping from the tip. She still was laying down however, her hard dick pressing up against her stomach uncomfortably. 

Unconsciously, she ground up against the speculum inside of her, trying to work it deeper or at least trying to get it to move more. Ashe snickered at that, Moira shooting her submissive girlfriend a glare. The albino re-adjusted her glasses, pushing them further up as she began to speak, 

"I'll start to move this now. It may be uncomfortable, but it's needed for your examination."

She started thrusting the speculum inside Moira with earnest, making sure to pull it nearly all the way out, before pushing it back in at a brutal pace. Moira squirmed against the table, managing to push a hand down between her body and the cedar desk so that she could have a firm grip on her erection. Ashe tutted at that, watching how Moira stroked herself in time with the brutal thrusts of the speculum, hitting her in just the right places.

A yelp fell from her lips as she felt Ashe reach out and grab her balls with the hand that had been on her lower back just a few seconds prior. Ashe, having abysmal impulse control and loving when her girlfriend got to be the most submissive one, gave a firm squeeze, Moira's breath hitching in her throat.

"Maybe I should examine these as well," Ashe said, letting her thumb run against the sensitive skin of Moira's sack. The Irishwoman bit into her arm, trying to hold in the loud whimpers and moans that threatened to spill from her lips as Ashe continued to fuck her ass. 

"But it's highly unprofessional for a patient of mine to be getting off on this examination needed to test her health."

Their was a pause, Moira gritting her teeth together as Ashe stopped fucking her ass with the speculum. Her cock was still so hard, and she felt like she was going to burst at any moment, ears ringing as she tried to understand why Ashe was moving away from her.

"Now please try and get yourself under control so we can start again," Ashe said, pulling out the speculum with a wet _pop_. She dropped it to the side of the desk, swaying her hips as she walked over to the door of Moira's study, "I'd hate having to write you up."

Moira growled, glaring after her girlfriend as she walked out from the room. She managed to sit up, hand grabbing hold of her erect dick, stroking herself to completion with stuttered gasps. She would make Ashe pay for this, and she knew just the way.


	14. Sensory Deprivation

Ashe couldn't hear, couldn't see. Moira had made sure to wrap the blindfold tight over Ashe's eyes, multiple one's finding their way around the first until the albino could only see the faintest hints of light, totally encompassed by darkness. 

After Moira deemed that Ashe wouldn't be able to see out of the multiple blindfolds, she had a pair of fuzzy noise-canceling earmuffs popped over Ashe's ears. The latter whined, testing to see if she could hear herself, surprised when she could only feel the vibrations in her throat, unable to hear her own pathetic noise. Moira laughed at the small shocked look on Ashe's face, knowing damn well she wouldn't be able to hear it. 

Ashe squirmed, feeling how Moira's long fingers trailed down the sides of her body, trying hard to keep her hands above her head. She bit at her lower lip, squeezing her thighs together as Moira ran over her highly sensitive thighs. She couldn't hear her, not see her, but she could sense the amusement wafting from her mistress in waves. 

It wasn't long until Ashe's thighs we're being forced open, exposing her glistening folds. She was helpless, completely at Moira's mercy, and she loved every bit of it. Seconds passed as Moira stared down at her slick prize that afternoon, or at least Ashe thought she was staring down at the folds of her cunt, but she didn't know for certain as she couldn't see. 

Moira's hands left her hips, and Ashe waited. And waited. And waited. After the first minute passed, Ashe began to squirm, straining her ears to try and pick up any sort of noise that Moira would be making. However, the noise-canceling earmuffs were top quality, and Ashe couldn't even hear her stuttered breaths. 

Fear encased her heart, squirming against the bed even more—still keeping her hands above her head, but every part of her wanting to use them to take off the blindfold and earmuffs. She couldn't help but feel as though Moira had left her, and she could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes. Her mouth quivered, hands dropping down from above her head, to rest to her sides and-

Ashe yelped in surprise, feeling Moira's large hands wrap around her bare perky breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. She shook at the sudden skin-to-skin contact, mouth opening slightly with a soft moan on her lips. 

Slowly she felt Moira begin to climb on top of her, straddling her waist. Ashe sniffled, trying to right her expression so that it didn't appear as though she had been crying. There was more weight, and soon Moira's soft lips encased her own, Ashe whimpering in response. 

The older woman murmured something, once again, Ashe being unable to hear her, nor see how her lips moved to make out what she was saying. But then they were kissing again, and Ashe realized that she didn't need to know what Moira was saying, to feel content beside her.


	15. Cock Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was supposed to be sounding, but I am not comfortable with that arm and since it's the release of the Halloween event, here's Warlock Ashe and Banshee Moira!

The warlock knew what she was summoning. Slitting the palm of her own hand to drip her blood into the summoning circle. She was bringing something powerful, something almost as evil as she was, to the world. But she truly underestimated the power within the being she was summoning.

And so, before even the first few wisps of smoke could dissipate after the summoning, Ashe found herself flat on her back, a creature made of more shadows than flesh staring down at her with eyes as white as pale stone. Whatever the creature had as its forearms, Ashe couldn't see, but she damn well could feel the prick of claws against her throat. It looked down at her, something akin to hunger flashing in its lifeless eyes, and Ashe couldn't help the whimper that fell from her lips.

It's semi-corporal legs pressed up between her own, harsh pants leaving her parted mouth as the creature ground against her erection. Ashe, being the reclusive warlock she was, had oftentimes chosen to go without pants on, instead choosing to wear a small set of panties, but that was about it. This was one such occasion, her erection trying so hard to peak out from her lacy underwear, and feel what this _banshee_ had to offer her.

Long claws tore through her flimsy excuse for underwear, her cock poking out from the cloth that would normally cover them. The hands of the banshee (that weren't really hands, but Ashe couldn't see them through the thick haze of smoke) gripped Ashe's dick, the latter shivering with how cold they were. 

A few lazy pumps followed, having Ashe gasp and squirm where she was pinned against the ground. She hated to admit it, but she was always quick to cum, and as though the Banshee could sense that, she slowed down her maddening strokes. After a minute, the banshee produced what looked to be a ring, or at least that's what Ashe figured it to be in her precarious position on the ground. With a grin full of teeth sharper than a blade, the banshee slipped the ring down onto Ashe's cock.

It was a tight fit, an incredibly tight one, the banshee having to add more pressure for it to slip fully all the way down to the base of the warlock's dick. Ashe shuddered, biting down on her lower lip at the tight sensation of the cock ring. The banshee— oh how Ashe hated calling her just a banshee, she wanted to know more about this disembodied woman, for it had to be a woman— once again gripped Ashe's cock, pumping it with her pale, lifeless eyes not leaving the way her foreskin was tugged up and down over her cockhead. 

Ashe scrambled on the ground, trying to grab hold of something, anything. Whimpers left her mouth, her cock red and swollen, twitching obscenely as every part of her was begging to cum. She squirmed, humping up against the fast-moving hand refusing to relent as it jerked the young warlock off. 

"Please, please," Ashe begged, feeling how her balls and cock felt swollen, unable to release the copious amounts of cum that had been stored in them for weeks on end. The prominent vein on her side as bulging out, the tip of her cock slowly leaking.

"I'll do anything," Ashe managed to gasp out, "just let me cum!"

And with those words, the smoke in the room slowly began to clear, piecing itself back onto the banshee before her until a woman with the sharpest features imaginable, stood over her.


	16. Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late I'm sorry

Ashe was lying on her stomach, chin resting on her arms that we're crossed in front of her. She laid naked, stripped down to her red thong and nothing else. Her girlfriend had wanted her to relax after a stressful day of ordering her gang around, massaging her with the most soothing oils Ashe had ever felt. Or maybe it was Moira's hands.

Right now, her girlfriend had left to obtain some candles, deeming that they would help her relax even more. Ashe wasn't one to argue with someone who was doing their best to pamper her, and so she laid there for a few minutes, drifting off by the time Moira returned.

A candle was in her hand, wick already alight with a burning flame, wax pooling at the upper layer of the cylindrical candle. 

"Glad to see you came back for me," Ashe joked, her voice laced with exhaustion. Moira tutted in response, coming over to sit on the edge of their shared bed.

"Oh I could never leave such a delectable sight such as yourself." 

Ashe felt herself grin into her arms, burying her face against them. She mumbled something about Moira taking care of her and helping her relax. Her girlfriend's hands were soon upon her back once again, massaging the still sore muscles of her upper torso.

She groaned softly, eyes fluttering at the sensation. Moira laughed, bending down to place a kiss on her spine, between her shoulder blades. Her hands left Ashe's body, and before she could miss them, something searing hot made contact with her skin.

She yelped, tensing up underneath Moira's watchful gaze.

"Shhh," Moira cooed, "it's just some wax. Now lay back down, darling girl."

Ashe felt her tension lessen, the burning hot wax quickly cooling down and hardening over her skin. She felt it move and crinkle as she shifted, Moira straddling her hips, resting on her ass while she poured another few drops of wax over Ashe's skin.

For the first second, the heat was nearly unbearable, Ashe wanting to cry out and wrench herself away. But as it cooled, she couldn't help but feel more content, enjoying the added heat to her body.

"Mmh," she purred, "that feels nice."

"Only the best for my girlfriend," Moira replied, her voice lilting with humor.


	17. Blood/Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that blood being placed against or in a dick can be very bad!

The banshee Ashe had summoned was a wild thing, insatiable in every way. She had learned it, no— her— name was Moira, which had been whispered into the depths of her mind as she stared at razor-sharp teeth. The creature she had welcomed into her home needed to be fed, explaining that while magic was often enough for herself, something still alive, something with warm blood in its veins, was what she truly craved.

And so every new moon, Ashe would take her butler and herself out for a hunt, bring back Moira things to consume for she wished to keep the banshee's favor. Originally she came with rabbits and squirrels, small animals of that nature. But Moira only grew hungrier, and soon Ashe was watching the banshee tear into a living deer, claws spreading apart the flesh as easily as though she was opening a book. Her mouth latched instinctively on the artery of the belting deer, blood spraying out as its heart thumped erratically in its chest. 

Ashe would watch with a mix of wonder, disgust, and some horribly concealed arousal as Moira tore into the animal. Such as it was now, Moira shredding the flesh of the still screaming deer Ashe had brought back, latching onto the veins and arteries that spewed blood into her razor-toothed mouth.

The warlock couldn't help the tightening of her panties, her erection slowly coming to life and pressing against the black cloth. A flush painted her cheeks, wrenching her eyes away from the feeding banshee, only to find them drawn to the creature once again.

The deer had grown limp, the blood from its body being slow to pool into her banshee's mouth. Blood was smeared around Moira's face, pale lips dyed a deep crimson from it. Ashe only noticed that as the banshee turned around, looking at the warlock with some sort of feral hunger.

Ashe sucked in a sharp breath, feeling her erection throb as Moira slowly approached her as though she was a predator stalking its prey.

"Go back to feasting, banshee," Ashe warned, but the warning was too late. Moira was already upon her, long fingers reaching into her panties to shred them, depositing the fabric crudely on the ground. 

Her blood covered mouth was quick with wrap around the head of Ashe's cock, giving it a firm suck as though she was trying to bring the warlock's cum forth and drink it down. Ashe shuddered at that, leaning back against the wall she had been standing against, watching in arousal as Moira laved against her cock, her tongue still coated in rusty blood, and smearing it around Ashe's length.

It was nearly covered with blood by the time Ashe had reached her peak, her cock bursting with copious amounts of cum as Moira sucked her dry. She could see the hunger lessen in the banshee's eyes, but not the embers of burning lust.

Those were still there, and Ashe knew they weren't yet finished.


	18. Mommy

"This," Ashe started, glaring up at Moira from her position on the ground, "is stupid as shit."

Moira rolled her eyes at that, leaning back against Ashe's plush office chair made of the smoothest leather. A glass of whiskey was in her hand, bringing it up go her lips to take a small sip before setting it aside. 

"Humor me, darling," she drawled, "I know you'll love it."

Ashe snorted at that, shaking her head. She was positioned between Moira's barred legs, the redhead's cunt just inches away from her face. She wanted to delve in, but Moira wouldn't allow her, not until she got what she wanted.

"Fine, but I still think it's stupid," Ashe replied, trying to lean forward only to have her progress stopped by Moira's foot against her chest. The Irishwoman quirked her brow, and Ashe could only let out a small sigh, a barely audible word following it.

"Speak up dear, I need to hear you say it."

The albino flushed, but she wasn't surprised in the slightest. Swallowing her pride, she uttered the word Moira so badly wanted to hear, 

"Mommy..."

The woman above her groaned in approval, lessening her pressure against Ashe's chest so she could obtain her prize. Moira's hips jumped at the feeling of Ashe's lips, followed by her slick tongue, and she couldn't help but command the albino to say it again.

Ashe groaned, the heady taste of Moira filling her senses, nearly making her drunk on the other woman's taste.

"Mmh, mommy... You taste so good," Ashe said, her eyes fluttering as she sucked on her girlfriend's clit. Moira bit her bottom lip, grinding her cunt against the albino's face, trying to get her to do more than just apply the faintest bit of pressure.

Moira tangled her long fingers in Ashe's pale locks, pulling her closer. The latter breathed in Moira's scent, burrowing herself further into her _mommy's_ unshaven pussy. Her tongue lapped along Moira's slit, enjoying the bitter but surprisingly sweet taste.

"That's it," Moira groaned out, "good girl."

She forced her hips forward once again, Ashe grabbing onto her thighs in response. The younger woman brought her fingers up to Moira's cunt, spreading it open so that she could delve her tongue in deeper. Moira hissed behind clenched teeth, eyes squeezing shut at the sensation.

"Mommy," Ashe muttered, her voice muffled by Moira, "Mommy.... Mommy...."

She couldn't stop repeating herself, wanting her mommy to know how good she tasted. How much she adored getting to eat her pussy. How much she _loved_ her mommy.

"Y-yes baby girl?" Moira managed to stutter out, grinding up against Ashe's face as she pressed against the back of her head, trying to force Ashe's tongue deeper.

The albino slurped against Moira's juices, eyes glazed over with lust.

"I love your pussy, mommy... I love you... I love you so fuckin' much..."


	19. Somnophlia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very dubcon-esque, and I hate myself for writing it

Moira drunkenly stumbled into her shared living space, her mind a haze with alcohol. She had angrily stormed out of her home hours earlier due to an argument with her girlfriend, Ashe. It was something about Moira being a workaholic and an asshole, but the Irishwoman couldn't care right now. In fact, she could hardly remember what even caused her to storm out and hit up the local bar.

The geneticist somehow managed to lock the door behind her, quickly shucking off her jacket, letting it pool on the ground. Her tie was next to come off, being thrown somewhere in the general living room space. By the time she had made it back to her bedroom, she was in nothing but her boxers, a painful erection straining against them. 

She could see a shape laying on her bed, and due to her drunkenness, she was unable to tell who it was. Of course, it was her girlfriend, but Moira's brain was too foggy to remember exactly who it was at the moment.

"Fuck," Moira groaned, crawling on top of the bed, straddling the figure below her. She pushed against their ass lightly, grinding her erection against her girlfriend as gently as possible, not to wake them. She whimpered, a soft sigh leaving her mouth, 

"Angela."

She could feel the body below her stir ever-so-slightly, but they were quick to settle. Moira pulled down the blankets around her girlfriend's body, taking in her curves, before noticing that she had decided to sleep with only her red panties on. Her erection throbbed, and Moira pulled down her girlfriend's panties, exposing her ass and bare pussy.

Moira palmed her cock through her boxers, being quick to push them down until her dick was bobbing in the night air. She grabbed her base, running the leaking tip along her girlfriend's folds, delving into memories of past lovers.

"Fuck Angela... You're always so tight," Moira groaned out, slowly pushing into Ashe's cunt. It was a tight fit, but Moira's cock was absolutely dripping, making it easier the further she pushed in. Ashe stirred below her, a soft moan falling from her lips, but did not wake.

"God, you cling to me so well... How about I make good on that promise huh? Fill you up with my cum?" Moira leaned over Ashe's body, lodged completely inside the albino her drunken mind was taking in as someone else.

She pulled out ever so slowly, hissing at the loss lf heat. Just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she found herself pushing back in, eyes rolling back due to the pleasure of it. However, that thrust inward was enough to wake her sleeping partner up, Ashe's eyes snapping open with a gasp on her lips.

"Shh," Moira tried to soothe, humping against Ashe's shapely rear as she felt her try turning around to protest, "lemme take care of you, Angie."


	20. Pet Play

"Sit," was Ashe's first command, the white-haired girl glaring up at her so-called owner. She still stood on her knees, not making an effort to even try to sit down on the cold wooden floor.

"I'm pretty fuckin' sure a rabbit doesn't know what 'sit' means," Ashe said in response. She was fiddling with the collar around her neck, a bright red thing with a lace pattern adorning it. At least Moira knew what she liked.

"And I'm certain a rabbit doesn't talk," Moira replied, beginning to stand up from her sitting position on the bedside, "so _sit_."

The albino couldn't do anything but huff indignantly, sitting down on her own heels to keep her bare ass from touching the cold floor. The plug in her ass felt heavy, it was large in size with a modest bit of girth, perfect for staying inside of Ashe's ass. At the very end of it, a small fluffy white cotton ball tail was placed, making her look like she had a rabbits tail.

"Good girl," Moira praised, reaching out so that she cupped Ashe's face, "but do move a bit closer, I would love to reward my bunny for her obedience. 

Ashe rolled her eyes, but obliged, scooting forward until she sat inches away from Moira. Her owner grinned down at her, the air of authority surrounding her person somehow growing. She reached out with her foot, slotting it between the albino bunny's legs. The tip of her shoe forced it's way up against Ashe's cunt, grinding hard against her slick opening.

The younger girl had to bite back a cry of pleasure, a low groan coming from the depths of her chest instead. She couldn't help but find herself humping against the shoe pressed up against her slit, angling herself just right so that it brushed against her clit. 

Moira laughed at the sight beneath her, watching as her bunny humped against her foot. Ashe's eyes had grown cloudy, her ass clenching hard against the tail plug least it fell out. She needed to cum, and fuck Moira's dumbass game of her pretending to be some sort of pet. She wasn't some little dog— or in this case, rabbit— that would obey their masters every command.

A sickening grin spread across Moira's face, the young woman too aroused to even think of looking away.

"Cum for me," the Irishwoman commanded, and Ashe could feel tears seep from her eyes as Moira doubled her efforts against her cunt.

"Cum for me like a good bunny."

Ashe wailed, bending over as she came. A hot gush of fluids left her pussy, staining the fabric of Moira's shoe as it washed over her. Ashe continued to fuck herself against Moira's foot, too far gone in her lust-driven mind. She was nothing but a being of pure need.

An animal that obeyed their master.


	21. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun and ppl seemed to like warlock and banshee snippets uwu

The banshee continued to surprise Ashe. Every time the warlock thought she had found out about every possible trick Moira had up her sleeve, more revealed themselves that Ashe couldn't help but want to know more about. Such was the case now, Moira above her, straddling her waist as she rocked against her erection.

Soft murmurs of a language Ashe did not understand fell from the banshee's lips, and Ashe couldn't find it in her mind to care whether or not the creature above her had set a curse upon her soul. All she could focus on was the insistent rocking against her cock, how the pressure seemed to build in her lower gut.

The albino woman squeezed her eyes shut, allowing herself to get lost in the sensation. Yet as she did so, the soft murmurs above her dissipated, and the pounding of her erection seemed to double. Moira rocked her hips once again, and Ashe nearly screamed at the overload of sensation. 

_That_ forced her eyes to open, red iris' looking down to wear Moira's pussy met her cocks. She sucked in a deep breath, eyes widening in shock. Somehow, another dick had been added to her body, hanging slightly below her natural born one. It was a bit smaller than Ashe's original one, but it had more girth than she would've thought possible for herself.

Moira, noticing how Ashe stared at her new gift, reached down to give the new fleshy cock a firm stroke. The warlock cried out in surprise, the dick more sensitive than she would have preferred. The singular stroke against the new mass had sent her over the edge, a stream of cum seeping from her cock head.

Ashe's eyes crossed over themselves, fighting to keep them open as she whole body shook. She couldn't see it, but the banshee was grinning, smearing her hot cum along both cocks. The warlock tilted her head back, eyes squeezed shut as she felt the creature above her grab at her members, the cock she had been born with sliding into warm wet heat, while the one she had been gifted came into contact with a tight ring of muscle, almost impossible to fit into.

She growled, her brain on overdrive as she slowly came to the realization of where her new cock was finding itself. The banshee, Moira, wanted her in her ass. And not only that, she wanted her in her pussy at the same time.

Something primal took over inside Ashe's mind, her hands coming out to grab at the banshee's semi-corporal waist. Moira gave a sharp noise of alarm as Ashe managed to pin her against the bed they had been on, deciding to give the warlock the best lustful expression she could muster without pupils.

Ashe tightened her grip on the banshee's waist, pushing hard against her tight opening until the tip of her new cock managed to slid in. The banshee opened her mouth, but no sound came out, and Ashe could feel how her cocks were dripping inside the monster below her.

Another push, lodging herself further inside the banshee's slick pussy and tight ass, and she was cumming. Her seed spilled from both of her cocks, filling the banshee in not one, but two holes, causing her to moan in approval.


	22. Prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be Glory Hole, but I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do so prostitution is was!

"You know, I don't really do this all too often," Moira said, helping the woman who was sitting conveniently in her lap, out of her jeans. The girl laughed, squirming as the pads of Moira's fingers brushed against her sides, trying hard to avoid leaning back onto the car's steering wheel. 

"Really now? I can say I'm surprised," the white-haired girl in Moira's lap grunted out, canting her hips downward to press against the erection she felt through the Irishwoman's pants, "You seem like the kind of person to do this regularly."

Moira rolled her eyes, helping the girl out of her jeans, neatly folding them and placing them off on the passenger's seat. 

"I bring home many girls to fuck from bars and shit, " Moira grumbled, pushing up the other woman's shirt so she could get a good look at her bare breasts, nipples hardening at being exposed to the cold air, "but I never pick up a girl I have to pay to fuck."

"Well now, I'll definitely make it worth your time, sweetheart, " the younger woman said with a wink, "you can call me Ashe, and what may I call you?"

"Moira," she replied, leaning down so that her mouth encompassed Ashe's nipple. The girl squirmed, breath coming out in harsh pants as Moira suckled and occasionally scraped the sensitive nub with her teeth.

"N-now hol' on just a minute. This is about getting you off, not me," Ashe said, her voice shaky as Moira's large hands came to spread her thighs, fingers teasing her slick opening just barely covered by her red thong. 

The Irishwoman stopped herself, biting at the inside of her cheek before replying, "getting others of helps me get off."

Ashe quirked an eyebrow at that, painted red lips slowly spreading into a smile. Her hands came down, pawing lightly at Moira's own to push them off of her.

"A service top, huh? Well, don't you worry then, because I know the perfect way to get us both off."

Moira fought back a gasp as Ashe hastily unzipped her black slacks, reaching into her boxers as though she knew exactly what she was looking for, helping the older woman's cock out from her fly. The redhead shuddered at the feeling of the cold air on her throbbing cock, it standing up fully in attention, as though waiting for someone to come down and stroke it.

"Got any protection?" Ashe asked, eyeing Moira. The Irishwoman reached into the pocket of her slacks, pulling out a tinfoil package that Ashe greedily grabbed at.

The condom was quickly rolled down Moira's length, Ashe's mouth hanging open and drooling slightly as she realized just how thick this woman was. 

Moira opened her mouth to speak, but Ashe silenced her with a firm grip around her aching shaft. She gave a wink, sitting up properly and using her other hand as leverage to help position herself just above Moira's cockhead, grinding her slick cunt against in. 

She gritted her teeth, hands grabbing onto Ashe's hips, nails sinking into the soft flesh. The younger woman groaned, eyes fluttering as she slowly allowed herself to sink down onto the wonderfully large cock, feeling how her walls stretched to accommodate her. She wasn't even halfway down when she found herself to be in pain, unsure of how to progress as she had never had a client have this much of a gift for her.

"Hey now, take your time," Moira said, brushing a strand of white hair from Ashe's face, "going slowly isn't an issue for me."

Ashe felt herself smile through the grimace that had crossed over her face, barely managing to give a teasing rock against Moira's thick cock before replying, "You really are somethin' else, red."


	23. Exhibitionism & Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do for Shibari so I decided to do this one first (if u have any ideas for shibari hmu)

Considering how Ashe's night went the other day, she was none too happy I have to stalk the barren wasteland of a town, in the middle of summer, at the height of the afternoon, just to find some people who were planning on invading her gang and dismantling it. She wasn't going to allow that to happen, no matter who showed up to strip her of power. Overwatch could go fuck themselves in Ashe's mind.

She had already commanded her boys to split up and investigate the small town in which no one inhabited; besides Overwatch's little lackeys anyway. Ashe rolled her eyes, stopping just outside a wooden house that had caved in on itself, the door eerily still standing upright. 

Her ears strained, and she swore she could've heard something coming from inside. 

Her grip on the viper tightened, stepping slowly and carefully as to not make a sound— which in hindsight was most likely impossible due to the creaking old wooden floors of the building. Still, she managed to walk through with relative ease, pausing midstep as the voices got louder. Slowly Ashe leaned forward, peaking out from behind a door frame into a rundown room.

Her eyes widened in shock upon what she saw inside the room, the woman she had been with last night was there, dressed in some kind of uniform with tubing running through the back. In front of her was another woman, wearing an official Overwatch blue uniform. Ashe was about to undo the safety from the viper until she heard something akin to a moan.

She squinted, realizing the blonde woman had her legs spread, tights pushed down to her knees. The redheaded woman who Ashe had been fucked by the previous night, had her leg positioned between the blonde's spread ones, her hand down below and working in tandem with her leg. The blonde, Ashe realizing it was none other than Overwatch's famous medic, Mercy, gave a harsh cry, rocking her hips forward.

"H-harder," Ashe could hear Mercy stutter out, the albino flushing a bright red.

She could feel her own clit throb at the sight before her, resting the viper up against the wall beside her, so that she could thrust her own hand down her pants. The palm of her hand ground against her clit, and she felt tears prick her eyes, trying hard to keep from crying out in pleasure. She was focused on the sight before her, unable to tear her gaze away from the obscene act— in public no less!

Ashe slipped her fingers lower, the pads of them rubbing small circles around her slick opening. That time she couldn't hold back the small moan that left her throat, eyes widening in fear as she clamped her free hand over her mouth. She peered further into the room, her eyes locking with the redheaded woman's. 

Fear encased her heart, watching how a cruel smile spread across her face. However, instead of telling the woman she was fucking, she picked up her pace, Ashe noticing how her fingers brutally fucked Mercy's cunt. 

"S-shit, Moira! M-Moira I'm going to-!"

Ashe almost came at the sound of Mercy squirting against Moira's fingers, her juices dripping down onto the dusty wooden floors. She groaned, finding herself locking eyes with Moira once again, slipping two fingers inside of her cunt. She clenched tightly around them, never once looking away from the redhead as she fucked herself and as Moira continued to fuck Mercy through her orgasm, bringing her to the edge once again.


	24. Boot Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We be doing things out of order bc I'm too lazy to figure out what to do for shibari

Ashe knew she was in trouble when Moira came home sporting a new pair of boots one day. The boots were made of polished black leather with metal clasps decorating the front and sides of it. Hell, Moira was already tall, but the boot's heels we're stilettos, giving her another few inches added to her already impressive six foot seven height.

The albino couldn't help but feel her throat run dry, her body shuddering every time she heard the clack of heels against the tiled floor of their shared home. It was all too arousing for someone like her, and she hated Moira for abusing her adoration toward boots.

"You're such a good girl today," Moira said, and Ashe wanted to smack that dumbass grin off her face. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. Not with the toe of Moira's leather boots between her legs. She was dripping helplessly against the dark leather, finding her hips moving on their own as she forced herself to grind her clit down against the boot. 

She wanted to sit still, too pretend that this wasn't affecting her in the slightest, but Moira knew better. The Irishwoman angled her foot upward, grinding the toe of her boot up against Ashe's slick opening. The albino whimpered, feeling how her lower abdomen started to tense up, pussy clenching at the minimal internal stimulation the boot Moira wore provided.

Ashe had to hold back a scream as she came, doubling over, hands outreached to grip onto Moira's legs, using the metallic clasps of the boots as leverage. A rush of squirt dripped from her cunt, splattering across Moira's brand new boots and onto the wooden floor below. She couldn't help but try and continue to hump against the foot between her legs, but Moira had made a noise if disgust, pulling her leg out from between Ashe's own.

"Disgusting, staining my new boots with your squirt," Moira growled out, her face flushed and Ashe knew she wasn't exactly all too angry with her, but she had to play the part.

"Clean them up, and if they don't look the same as they did when I first got them, there will be punishment."

Ashe whimpered, bending down with her tongue lulling out of her mouth. She licked at the toe of the leather boot, grimacing upon tasting herself against the leather. But she pushed on, lapping at her shoe with slow languid strokes of her tongue, needing to prove that she wasn't the bad girl Moira thought her to be.

She brought her hands down, pushing them between her legs to slowly grind against as she worshipped Moira's boot. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, lashes fluttering with every lick. She was in a haze of wonder and lust, appreciating the cool leather underneath her tongue as she slowly managed to lap away at her own slick coating the boots of her lover.


	25. Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoking kills... But it's sexy....

Moira was atop of Ashe, legs straddled around the albino's waist. Both woman's erections we're pressed up against one another, Moira teasingly rocking her hips. Ashe groaned as they rubbed against one another, but the movements and pleasure were short-lived.

"Fuck, where did I.." Moira began, looking around the bedsheets that were crumpled beneath the two women. Ashe narrowed her eyes in displeasure, Moira grabbing the box of cigarettes she had been looking for and pulling one out.

"I like to smoke as much as the next person, but can't that wait?" Ashe growled out, quirking her brow. There was a click of a lighter, most likely hidden inside one of the pockets of Moira's pants, and the lit cigarette was brought up to the Irishwoman's lips. 

Moira smirked down at her, taking a hit off her cigarette as she rolled her hips. Both women's breath hitched at the added pressure to their erections, Ashe's hips jerking up, demanding more.

The Irishwoman laughed, a plume of smoke leaving her lips as she took another long drag of the cigarette, letting the ash fall atop if her girlfriend's bare chest. Ashe squirmed at that, looking up at Moira with obvious discomfort, who only gave a toothy grin in return.

She bent forward, cupping Ashe's face with both of her clawed hands, and kissed her. The plume of smoke that had been stored in her lungs came forward, Moira breathing it into Ashe's mouth. The albino groaned, some of the smoke escaping from her mouth, but for the most part, she breathed it in willingly. 

"Such a pretty girl I have," Ashe could hear Moira mumble against her lips, pulling back to take another drag of her cigarette. Ashe, knowing how desperate she looked but being unable to care, leaned forward, fingers threading with Moira's short hair to bring her down into a mind-numbing kiss.

The younger woman couldn't help but take in the smoke still in Moira's mouth, breathing it in and feeling her skin crawl at finally having some nicotine in her lungs. Moira laughed into her mouth, continuing to grind down on top of Ashe's erection with her own.

They were quick to pull away this time, eyelashes fluttering at the buildup of pressure inside their abdomens. Moira, with the cigarette still in her taloned clutches, placed it against Ashe's lips, the albino taking a long drag of the smoke and nicotine, eyes closing in pleasure.

The Irishwoman continued rocking against her girlfriend, grinding hard against one another's dicks. Ashe choked back a moan, coughing slightly at the overwhelming sensation of smoke invading her lungs. But she greedily took another drag of the cigarette, hands finding purchase against Moira's hips as she helped her rock against her erection.

"Fuck..." Ashe groaned out, smoke trailing from her mouth and nose as she leaned back, her eyes fluttering shut. Moira continued rocking above her until Ashe whimpered, the cigarette falling out from her clenched teeth and onto the floor, the albino's dick twitching in pleasure as it came.

Moira fisted her own cock, pumping herself till completion, watching with arousal as her seed spilled across Ashe's bare chest.


	26. Branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >has a art project due at 8am tomorrow  
>is 10% done  
>works on this instead

Ashe sat in front of a fireplace, the heat of it warming her backside to an uncomfortable degree. She was completely naked, stripped from all clothing except her trademarked hat, her horns just barely peeking out from it. The banshee she had come to know all too well was approaching her, it's lower body modestly see-through.

In Moira's hand was a long iron rod, and if Ashe's memory hadn't failed her from her time as truly human, it would've been called a cattle prod. She tensed upon seeing it, ears twitching in hopes of detecting Moira's footsteps. But she was a banshee, and she could choose to flit in-and-out of solidity. 

"O' warlock," the banshee drawled, and Ashe started, realizing that this was the first time the banshee had ever spoken to her out of her mind, "become mine."

Ashe worried her lower lip, trying to keep her eyes locked with Moira's pale lifeless ones as she replied, 

"I summoned you, banshee, you belong to me."

Suddenly there was laughter all around her, Moira's voice echoing off the high ceiling and wooden walls. Ashe curled her hands into fists beside her, brain working to try and figure out what the banshee found so humorous.

"_Darling_," Moira drawled, "you cannot summon shit as you are now. I was nothing but a wandering spirit, looking for someone to use as my toy. To feed me, and give me the Earthly pleasures I have long been denied. Fueling your magik comes as a side effect of all of it, but I have never once willingly lent you my magiks."

The albino warlock bared her teeth at that, face scrunching up in an indignified snarl. She grappled for something to say, but found herself speechless, questioning her powers as a warlock.

"So, Ashe, will you be mine?" Moira asked once again, the cattle rod being set against the juncture where Ashe's neck met her shoulders, the cold iron causing the latter to shiver. The tip of it was positioned so that the flames licked at it, heating up the iron so that it would glow white-hot in the near future.

Ashe didn't want to respond, ducking her head down in shame. She was supposed to be the one in control, not the creature she had summoned. She had summoned her... Right? There's no way she could have messed up on the incantation...

"Fine," Ashe spat out through clenched teeth, "I'll be yours."

The banshee clicked her tongue, shaking her head, her hair swaying slightly. Moira's face was completely emotionless as she stared down at Ashe, watching her every move. When she spoke again it was into the depths of her mind, and Ashe fucking hated it.

_Say yes, Ashe. That one word is all I need._

The warlock choked as she began to speak, tears in her eyes as the shakiest 'yes' left her lips. Moira's face broke out into a sickening grin, razor-sharp teeth poking out from behind her lips. 

The cattle prod moved up and off Ashe's shoulder, bringing it into view so that she could see the melting metal, white with heat. Ashe visibly swallowed, staring at it in fear, watching how Moira moved it down so that the metal was just inches from her skin, near her hip and the juncture that lead down to her cock.

"Good girl."

And Ashe screamed.


	27. Xeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's egg-laying in this chapter folx and mild dub-con which I should fix but fyi this is consensual

Ashe cried out, being roughly pinned against the oddly smooth floor of the ship she was on. Not some kind of boat, nor airplane, but an odd kind of aircraft that she would never have imagined in her life. A creature was above her, fiery red and dripping warm drool onto her cheek.

"What the fuck are you?" Ashe gasped out, feeling the creature's claws cut into the denim of her jeans, the sharp tips rubbing against her skin uncomfortably. She whimpered, feeling its claws completely shred her pants from her body, it being somehow careful enough not to cut into her skin as she squirmed, trying to pull free.

The monster was on top of her, straddling her waist, one of its large taloned hands coming up to press her face against the metal of the floor of the ship. Ashe squealed indignantly, trying to escape from the creature's grasp with no such luck. Something was pressing between her spread legs, having used them to try and kick at the creature above her, demanding to be let go.

This thing, however, wasn't as hard and sharp as the monster's claws, instead, it took on an incredible amount of body heat, being soft and fleshy from what Ashe could tell as it ground against her thighs. She furrowed her brow, angling her body up so that she could rub against it, not caring as her bare pussy came in contact with it for a second or two. The creature above her clicked, it's grip against Ashe's head tightening. 

There was some added pressure against her thighs, and Ashe's eyes were wide with surprise, having finally realized that what she had felt was something akin to this monsters cock. She squirmed even more, trying to claw away, but it was already too late, the cock curling against the entrance to her pussy, moving as a tentacle would, before it slammed into her.

She screamed, feeling it fill and fill her, more and more of the long length burrowing into her pussy, bending and twisting so that the creature could fit its entire self inside of Ashe. The human tried to close her legs, her clit throbbing at the sensation of being so completely full. Above her, the alien continued to click and chirp, it's sharp muzzle coming down to rub gently against Ashe's cheek as though to soothe her.

The albino woman sobbed, feeling the slick texture of the monster's mouth rub against her cheek. The dick inside her was still pushing forward, and searing white-hot pain coursed through her body as its tip probed her cervix. 

The alien let out a low series of clicks, hunching it's back and positioning its legs just right so that she could push further inside the human. Ashe's mouth hung open in shock and pain, feeling the cock twitch and begin to push against her cervix, letting itself into her womb. 

It hurt so fucking much, Ashe's abdominal muscles clenching in pain as the smallest part of the monster's cock found itself in her womb, the monster pushing harder, trying to fit the thicker sections of her length inside Ashe. 

"F-fuck," Ashe wheezed out, breath shaky as more of the alien fit itself inside of her, finally stopping just as Ashe was tearing up, wanting to cry from the pain but also how good it felt.

There was a small cooing click, the tongue of the creature coming out to lick a warm stripe up the side of Ashe's face. She tried wincing away, but the monster just followed her movements with its head. As it licked her face, it repositioned itself, the smooth oily texture of its pelvis brushing against Ashe's ass, confirming the albino suspicions; the monster was completely inside of her.

She waited for it to move, to start doing anything, but even it's dick was deathly still. Ashe had to wonder for a moment if it had gone into a state of dormancy, but when she began to move, it snarled, jaws snapping shut beside her ear. 

Ashe whimpered, feeling something large press up against her pussy, but nothing could have, the creature had her stretched to her absolute limit. But the bulbous _thing_ kept being pushed into her, and it wasn't long before Ashe realized it was inside the creature's cock. It had to be something akin to an egg as it traveled along the ridges and turns the monsters dick was shaped into within the humans pussy. 

Sweat dotted her brow, and Ashe could feel her sinking fear in her gut as the large bulbous mass made its way closer and closer to her cervix, starting to press inside none too gently. She wanted to scream but found herself unable to for some reason, maybe it was a combination of the intense pain, or maybe because the creature was still leaning over her shoulder, inches from her face.

The egg slipped inside her womb with a _pop_ that Ashe could feel throughout her body, a warm gush of fluid following suit. It was fertilizing the egg inside of her, the monsters cum filling and filling her up. Ashe was paralyzed, all she could feel was the weight of the egg inside of her, and the warm pumps of cum painting her insides. Just as she thought the creature had finished, another bulbous egg made itself know at the tight opening of her pussy, clenching around the tentacle-esque cock inside of her.

The monster clicked once again, managing to fit the egg inside her pussy, Ashe's mouth opened in a silent scream. 

Some part, deep within Ashe, knew that she would be here for a while afterward until the alien had filled her with its brood and fertilized them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new twitter where I post any my art and writing projects follow me on there @ flosscandies


	28. Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you gotta pump out 3 more chapters by 9o'clock tomorrow night bc ao3 is on some weird-ass time zone.
> 
> Anyways comments are very much appreciated!

Ashe was frozen in place, not daring to move as Moira stops over her. In the older woman's hands was a bundle of red rope, as bright and brilliant as the Irishwoman's hair.

Moira moved slowly forward, reaching out her hands to gently cup Ashe's face. Ashe nuzzled into her girlfriend's large hands, kissing at the palm of it. Moira purred in affirmation, and with her free hand slipped the rope gently around Ashe's neck. She bent down, removing the hand that had cupped Ashe's cheek to give her a light peck on the tips.

The albino's eyes fluttered shut, breathing out a sigh of contented pleasure, allowing herself to get lost in the pleasure of rope being tied around her. Moira's hands worked slowly and methodically, weaving intricate knots between Ashe's breasts, behind her back, through her arms.

By the time she had gotten to slipping the rope between Ashe's pussy, the latter was nearly rope drunk, her head hanging dopily off to the side, eyes crossed as she emersed herself in the feeling. She felt as though the rope was hugging her, holding her close and keeping her calm. Of course, she knew it was impossible for that to be done, but she didn't care, not while Moira managed to weave the most beautiful knots against her skin.

"Such a pretty thing you are," Moira cooed, cupping Ashe's cheek, "so submissive too..."


	29. Omoroshi/Piss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who cares if it's the end of October and I didn't do it in time? I made it farther than I've ever gotten and hopefully I'll be doing this again next year (two more chapters until done)!!!

Moira sighed, stepping through the halls of the Deadlock hideout, most of the gang members keeping as far away from her as possible. She rubbed her face, obviously not in a good mood as she stormed through the halls. For five fucking hours, with no breaks, she was locked in a room talking business with Akande, discussing the possible offers Talon could give Deadlock to have their aid.

She had kept her cool the entire time, a headache brewing and the pressure in her lower abdomen building, needing to relieve herself but not being able to find the time to. The Irishwoman was just about to turn in to the washroom when she felt someone grab her arm.

A growl nearly bubbled out from her chest, turning her head to see who was brazen enough to touch her. Of course, she shouldn't have been so surprised to see Ashe, standing there with a cocky smile on her face.

"Well now sweetheart, I do believe you an' I have some business to discuss."

And before Moira could say anything, she was dragged away to the gang leaders' personal room. Her breath was knocked out of her as Ashe forced her up against the door once it closed behind the duo, a small grin coating her face as she pushed a knee up, pressing it between Moira's own legs.

She squeezed her thighs shut tightly around Ashe's knee, trying to keep the pressure from snapping in her lower gut. Her teeth ground against one another, eyes glaring down into Ashe's red ones. If she wasn't careful she was going to-

"God you're so hot," Ashe purred, snapping Moira out of her frantic thoughts. Her knee dropped from between Moira's legs, her hand slowly coming down to cup the sizeable bulge in the Irishwoman's pants. 

"And big too... God, what I'd do to make you mine."

Moira growled at that, grinding into Ashe's warm hand before she replied, "Make me yours? Oh honey, I rather make you mine."

Ashe laughed, slowly sinking down to her knees, hands fumbling with the belt buckle against Moira's pants. Some of the pressure lessened from the Irishwoman's bladder and she groaned, reaching into her boxers to grip the base of her erection, pulling it out slowly.

The gang leader's eyes went wide upon seeing the head pop out from its confinements, bobbing in the cool office air. Moira hissed as Ashe leaned forward, placing a tentative kiss on her engorged tip.

"Please, as though you could ever own me," Ashe said in return, licking a hot stripe from the base to the large fleshy tip. Moira bit her lower lip, pleasure racing through her body and her bladder demanding to be emptied at the same time.

It was then did an idea strike her, a wicked smile gracing her features as she stared down at Ashe, the fingers of one hand threading within her hair.

"Oh darling," Moira cooed, "I can easily make you mine," she continued, gripping the base of her cock, angling her tip just right and allowing the pressure to finally _snap_.

A warm jet of piss escaped the tip of her hard dick, spraying over Ashes' face. The gang leader cried out in surprise, wincing away upon the sudden onslaught of liquid. Moira sighed, eyes rolling back as she finally allowed herself release. She hardly even noticed Ashe opening her mouth, tongue hanging out as she caught her warm, acidic piss inside her mouth, swallowing it down slowly. 

Her cock was beginning to lose steam, some of it's hardness disappearing as a weak few trickles left her tip, Ashe being more than happy to wrap her lips around it and give a firm suck, demanding more of the bodily liquid in her mouth.

"Mine," Moira grunted out, looking at the sheen of piss coating Ashe's face, feeling her cock gain some hardness yet again.


	30. Toys

Ashe would never admit it, but she missed Moira. Her girlfriend could only visit very periodically due to her busy schedule working for Talon and Oasis, leaving Ashe alone for most of the year. She had tried to get her to stay, or at least visit more often, but Moira had flat out refused, rolling her eyes and pushing Ashe away as she left once again.

That didn't stop the albino from calling whenever she had free time, as she was busy most of the time herself, but sometimes in the dead of night, when there was no one to take care of her, she would give her girlfriend a call. It would start innocently enough, but Ashe always had something planned for these calls, just as she had now.

"I miss you," the albino groaned out, eyes squeezed shut as she allowed herself to rock forward on the large dildo between her legs. Moira had sent it to her a few weeks ago, it now just having turned up in the middle of nowhere United States. It was custom made, impossibly large with a knot at the bottom that Ashe couldn't wait to take.

Moira, who was on a video call with her, grinned. She leaned forward on her seat in her office at Oasis, the shadows making her appear more angular than normal.

"Oh? Even though I had visited just months before? And fuck you until you were sobbing?"

"Yes, " Ashe breathed out, a hand coming up to knead one of her breasts, "I miss you no matter how hard you take me, no matter how you use me. I always need you."

Her other hand was down by her clit, the faint buzzing noise of a vibrator evident to Moira's ears. She was bouncing on the toy now, her cunt squelching every time it bottomed out inside of her, clit throbbing.

"Even after I cum inside you?" Moira asked, and Ashe, through the gaps of her lashes, could see how the Irishwoman had reached into her black slacks.

"Y-yes. I need you, Moira... I love you," she whimpered, her pussy clenching tightly around the large dildo. Moira's face was flushed by now, a grin spreading across her features as she watched Ashe grind down hard against the knot of the toy.

"And I you. Now cum for me baby girl. Show me how much you love me."

And Ashe did.


	31. Fin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ass play bc Moira got an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhh this isn't a few days late.. It's not November... No... It's October 31st still... Right...?

Ashe was exhausted from a hard days work, her limbs heavy with exhaustion and her eyelids drooping. She couldn't wait to get a shower and curl up in bed afterward with her girlfriend.

She was quick to remove her clothes as she walked through her private room in the Deadlock hideout, her girlfriend already a step ahead of her with the shower turned on. It honestly never occurred to Ashe to shower with her, and since they hardly if ever saw one another, she figured it was now or never.

It was a godsend that the door was unlocked, Ashe walking in completely naked except for her black thong that she only left on for a shred of decency. That was gone in a flash, Ashe sighing as she breathed in the warm, steamy air of the bathroom, watching the shadow of her girlfriend behind the curtain. 

"If you're going to be in here, you might as well join."

Ashe felt the corner of her lips quirk up in a smile as she stepped carefully over to the shower. She pulled back the curtain enough so that she could slip in, being hit with the soothing spray of warm water. Not only was it the first time for them showering together, but the first time Ashe was able to see all of Moira's naked body, always being tied up, blindfolded and whatnot by her girlfriend. 

Her gaze traveled down Moira's toned broad shoulders, noting the way her muscles flexed as she rubbed shampoo through her hair, down to her ass. And what an ass she had! Ashe's eyes were blown wide open upon seeing how thick Moira's hips and ass were compared to her small lanky figure. After being with her for these past months, Ashe was sure she would have noticed something like this... Right?

"Holy shit," she found herself groaning out, placing her hands on Moira's waist. The older woman laughed, a deep throaty sound that had Ashe's face flush even darker than before, "Fuck you're thick..."

She was too captured by Moira's ass to notice how she turned her head to smile at her girlfriend, allowing some water to soak Ashe's hair.

"Am I now? Well, that's a first."

Ashe grunted, thumbs hooking down to spread those perfect asscheeks of her girlfriend, mouth watering at the sight.

"Maybe if you wore somethin' to show your ass better then dress pants, everyone would see what a gift you got."

The gang leader said that as she slowly slipped down to the floor of the shower, being careful to not actually slip. Once she was positioned on her knees, she pressed her face forward, nuzzling Moira's large ass. She pulled back only to place gentle kisses on both cheeks, enjoying the feeling of her wet skin against her lips.

Ashe spread her girlfriend's ass further apart, licking her lips as she delved in. She knew it was impossible for Moira to cum, but fuck did she want to eat her girlfriend's ass no matter what. Anorgasmia be damned.

Moira purred above her, feeling how Ashe's tongue worked against her tight opening. She reached back with a hand, gently resting it on top of Ashe's head, pressing her further into her own ass. Ashe could only moan in response, trimmed nails digging into the thick skin surrounding Moira's ass. 

She wanted more. She needed more. And she was going to give Moira the time of her life.

"Amazing," Ashe breathed out, eyes half crossed in her state of arousal, "I could do this all day..."

Moira laughed, fingers playing with the soaked hair atop of Ashe's head.

"Then finish up your shower so we can properly begin."


End file.
